Seconde vie
by selene Magnus
Summary: L'après guerre est encore une nouvelle aventure pour notre rescapé. Severus se cherche une nouvelle vie. Mais quelle vie l'attend? - Désolé pour le titre, pas très captivant
1. Chapter 1

**Seconde vie ou la résurrection par intérim**

_Severus a survécu à la guerre, son rôle a été révélé et il est donc libre. Il renonce à l'enseignement pour se lancer dans des recherches. Il se cherche un but, car si Voldemort est tué, Lily est vengée et Harry vivant, sa promesse est tenue, mais lui, il ne lui reste rien: il n'a rien gagné de plus, il a tenu sa promesse mais il reste seul et sans elle._

_Malfoy et sa famille ont écopé de mises à l'épreuve, et pour payer sa dette, il a financé la reconstruction de l'école et les hôpitaux._

_**********************4 ou 5 ans plus tard.- Impasse du Tisseur*****************************_

- Nom de nom d'un gobelin! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Vous?

- Professeur, je suis ravi de vous revoir

- Vous imaginez sans doute que la réciprocité est vérifiée?

_Le jeune homme ne s'offusque pas de la remarque, il en a entendu tant d'autres de la part de son ancien professeur de potion._

- J'ai eu bien du mal à obtenir votre adresse Mr, le professeur McGonagall refusait de me la donner

- Pour une fois qu'elle ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres… Je suppose que vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête, pour changer Potter?

- J'ai été obligé! Il fallait absolument que je vous parle! Mr, j'ai le grand honneur de vous inviter à mon mariage

- Mais encore? Vous ne pouviez pas envoyer un hibou? Trop fatiguant sans doute! Ou trop commun pour le célèbre et héroïque Harry Potter!

- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je voulais vous l'annoncer en direct

- D'où l'urgence de trouver mon adresse. Par quel moyen malhonnête encore une fois?

- J'avoue, j'ai été fouillé son bureau pour trouver votre adresse

- Plus rien ne saurait m'étonner de votre part, qu'importe si vous foulez aux pieds le respect de la vie privée, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est de votre faute aussi! Pourquoi avoir quitté Poudlard? Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris votre poste de professeur?

- Je déteste l'enseignement

- C'est impossible! Vous ne pouvez pas détester un métier que vous avez exercé pendant plus de 15 ans? Sinon pourquoi y seriez-vous resté si longtemps?

- C'était ma couverture, sombre idiot! Ça ne vous arrive jamais de faire fonctionner vos trois neurones Potter? Maintenant faites moi le seul plaisir de toute votre vie, allez rejoindre votre malheureuse fiancée et laissez moi goûter à un peu de tranquillité. Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas que j'ai assez entendu de mômes criards et d'adolescents boutonneux pour toute une centaine de vie?

_********************************- Quelques jours plus tard: Lucius_

- Alors, tu es au courant du grand événement du siècle?

- Oui. Ce crétin de Potter est venu m'inviter. Moi, tu te rends compte?

- Il a prouvé qu'il n'avait peur de rien ce morveux. Et en plus il crie partout que tu es son sauveur

- Et puis quoi encore?

- Un "père spirituel", je l'ai entendu dire une fois

- Sois gentil de m'égorger proprement plutôt que de me laisser entendre des inepties pareilles!

- Alors tu ne vas pas y aller?

- Où donc? Ah, son stupide mariage! J'ai mieux à faire

- Oui, dépoussiérer ta cave et remplir tes bocaux de têtes sanguinolentes

- La potion que j'utilise détruit toute trace, même infime de sang, tu devrais observer au moins ça! Mes "bocaux" sont une merveille de l'art de la conservation tissulaire!

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, ce n'était nullement une critique. Comment le pourrais-je, sur un domaine que je reconnais n'y connaître goutte?

- Viens-en au fait Lucius. Que veux-tu?

- Que tu viennes à cette cérémonie

- Et pourquoi diantre?

- Au moins pour me soutenir

- Parce que même toi, tu es invité?

- C'était sensé être une " surprise", mais si je ne te le révèle pas, tu ne décolleras pas de ton sous-sol. Ça ne sera pas "seulement" le mariage de Potter

- C'est-à-dire? Il va nous annoncer qu'il n'a pas su "attendre" et que sa rouquine a commencé sa glorieuse destinée de lapine pondeuse?

- Que tu es médisant! Rien de tout ça. Enfin à ma connaissance. Mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas dans le secret des dieux

- En quoi ma présence lui importe? On peut pas me laisser en paix pour une fois? Ils seront de toute façon plus joyeux sans moi

- Je n'insisterai pas juste pour faire plaisir à Potter, tu t'en doutes

- Alors pourquoi merde?

- Tu deviens vulgaire Severus, ça ne te ressemble pas

- Grrrrr

- Drago va y annoncer ses fiançailles

- Pardon?

- Et il serait fortement inconcevable de ne pas y voir son parrain

- Mais avec qui? C'est ahurissant ça! Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant?

- Parce que tu ne veux plus quitter ton sacro-saint laboratoire, voilà pourquoi!

_Severus est obligé de se calmer devant cette vérité indiscutable._

- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas invité lui-même? Au lieu de laisser cette chiffe-molle de Potter le faire?

- Il a peur de ta réaction

- Ah oui? En quoi ça pourrait me déranger que Drago se trouve une copine?

- C'est l'identité de la dite copine qui pêche

_Les yeux de l'ancien professeur se plissent._

- Il a déjà mis deux ans à m'avouer qu'il la fréquentait. J'ai eu beau lui présenter toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille les plus admirables, il a choisi cette… cette_…. - il laisse échapper un soupir plus lourd que le plomb en lingot -_ Comme tu le vois, j'ai fait des efforts considérables pour accepter cette situation, cela n'a pas été sans heurts

- Ooooh, c'est une née moldue, c'est ça?

_Même soupir déchirant -_ Il a osé me faire du chantage. C'était elle et personne d'autre. J'ai cédé. Je l'avoue, j'ai cédé

- Oui mais moi je n'ai rien contre les moldus, j'en suis à moitié un. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma réaction peut être inquiétante pour lui? S'il a réussit à te mettre dans sa poche, le plus dur est fait

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit son nom! Quand tu vas savoir….

- Et alors? Qui qu'elle soit….

- Une certaine belette que tu ne pouvais apparemment pas supporter

- De quoi tu parles? Une belette?

- Ou tout comme. Ta saloperie d'élève, Hermine Granger

- C'était Hermione, pas une hermine

- Misère de moi, quel pire châtiment qu'une moldue comme belle-fille! Et Griffondor bien entendu! Et une complice à Potter tant qu'on y était!

- Mais, Drago et elle, c'était chiens et chats pendant toutes leurs études!

- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu viennes Severus! Ne me laisse pas affronter ça tout seul! Tous ces…. Autour de moi! Dans ma famille! Déjà frayer avec ces faibles et anciens ennemis, cela va être "gênant"! Et là je suis déshonoré!

- Allons allons tu t'en remettra. Tu retombes toujours sur tes pattes

- Pas cette fois mon ami. Je peux compter sur ta présence?

- Mmmrgr

- C'est un oui je suppose

- J'ai rien de convenable à me mettre

- Ooooh Severus! Tu ne vas pas me faire cette excuse de collégienne quand même!

************************************************** ************************************************** ***s

**ça commence bien, vous trouvez pas? mais j'ai encore quelques surprises en route. patience**

**pardon pour le titre, c'est ma plus grande faiblesse : trouver un titre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**voilà vous l'attendiez: le mariage de Harry, enfin ce que Severus en retient parce que les civilités ne sont pas son fort.**

* * *

_S************************************************* ******Jour du mariage_

_Severus fait sensation en arrivant avec un bébé dans une poussette noire avançant seule derrière lui. Tout le monde se rue sur lui pour découvrir qu'où sort cet enfant. Même Lucius ignorait que son ami était papa!_

- Je vois que tu n'as pas fait que te terrer dans ton labo, vieille canaille! Ou alors pas tout seul!

- Aies un peu de retenue Lucius, au moins dans tes allusions!

- Qui est la mère?

- Ça ne te regarde pas!

- Pourtant_….- ajoute Lucius en se penchant sur le bébé _- Je ne suis pas spécialiste, tu me corrigeras sans doute, j'avais cru apprendre que la génétique donnait toujours la priorité aux gènes de couleur. Je parlais des yeux naturellement. N'est-il pas impossible qu'un père aux yeux noirs engendre un enfant aux yeux clairs?

- Ça va! Je l'ai adopté! Ça vous dérange? Bande de fanatiques consanguins!

- Calmes-toi! Nous sommes juste abasourdis devant une telle révélation! Que tu aies "fauté" une fois ou deux avec une donzelle ne paraîtrait plus réaliste que tu te charge volontairement de l'éducation d'un rejeton de quelqu'un d'autre!

- Je laisse les "joutes conjugales" aux grands sportifs de ton genre Lucius. Je me suis contenté de récolter les fruits sans me fatiguer. Ce n'est plus de mon âge toutes ces activités. Après tout, ne suis-je pas qu'une vieille chauve-souris sinistre?

_Les anciens élèves aux alentours se recroquevillent en entendant cette réplique du professeur, leur démontrant qu'il avait toujours su comment les gamins le surnommaient dans l'école._

_Voulant calmer un peu les réflexions entre les hommes, Narcissa s'approcha de l'enfant._

- Elle est adorable, mais quel est son prénom?

_Severus ne répond pas. Harry, juste à côté, regarde la petite fille, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude._

- Lily _- prononce-t-il tout bas, à sa place._

_Tout le monde se regarde, un peu catastrophés._

- Severus, tu n'as pas fait ça?

- J'ai le droit d'appeler ma fille comme bon me semble!

_Pour calmer les esprits autour de lui, il temporise:_ - C'est plutôt Lyliania. J'ai trouvé cela…mignon

_Tous les yeux se lèvent en l'air devant cette réflexion, si peu habituelle dans la bouche de l'homme. À ce moment, l'enfant se met à pleurnicher, devant tous les regards et les voix fortes qui la dérange. Severus intervient:_

- Allons! - _s'écrit-il comme il le faisait autrefois sur ses élèves -_- Un peu de tenue!

_Narcissa réagit :_ - Mais Severus! Ce n'est qu'un bébé! Tu ne peux pas lui imposer le silence à son âge! _- Elle se penche et prend l'enfant dans les bras avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher._

- Elle est si adorable! J'espère que tu ne lui cries pas dessus comme ça tous les jours! _- Émerveillée, elle commence à lui caresser les cheveux, les habits. -_- Te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as Severus? Un enfant est une telle lumière dans une maison. Je me souviens quand Drago avait cet âge…..

- Narcissa, épargne-nous tes élucubrations de … - _essaie de l'interrompre son mari._

- J'ai le droit d'être nostalgique! Mon fils est adulte et il quitte la maison! Je me retrouve toute seule, sans enfant à m'occuper, puisque tu n'as pas voulu qu'on en fasse un autre!

- Pourtant tu pourras t'occuper de ton mari à temps plein Narcissa. N'es-tu pas chanceuse? - _cherche à ironiser Severus._

_Les deux concernés restent silencieux, laissant l'atmosphère se charger d'un silence pesant._

- Euh…. En fait _- commence Lucius -_- nous sommes en pleine séparation

_Afin de ne pas s'appesantir sur cette déclaration au combien embarrassante, l'aristocrate se soustrait aux questions en se dirigeant vers le buffet. Les jeunes gens autour s'éclipsent eux aussi après un regard noir de l'ancien professeur, leur signifiant ce qu'il pense de leur présence._

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de me mêler de la vie de chacun, aussi j'ignorais votre situation. Toutes mes excuses si….

- Ce n'est rien Severus, tu ne pouvais savoir

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien. Je veux dire, rien d'extraordinaire, seulement je ne supportais plus cette vie…avec lui, tu comprends?

- Honnêtement, non

- Notre mariage était une erreur, un arrangement purement diplomatique, tu ne l'ignores pas

- Tu t'en accommodais bien jusqu'à présent

- Parce que je suis tombée enceinte aussitôt! Mon fils a été ma seule raison de vivre pendant 20 ans, le seul ciment de mon couple, mais maintenant….

- Et bien, vis pour toi à présent

- Je ne sais pas faire. Comment as-tu réussi Severus?

- C'est vrai que la transition a été difficile pour moi aussi

- Comment as-tu eu l'idée de cette adoption? Je ne pensais pas que tu recherchais à fonder une famille

- Je… je ne cherchais rien… juste à combler ce vide. Ça s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout

- Peut-être devrais-je t'imiter? Non, ce serait égoïste, pour l'enfant

- Pourquoi pense-tu cela? Tu as prouvé que tu étais une bonne mère, alors que moi…

- Un enfant a besoin de deux parents, absolument. Ce serait cruel que je l'en prive juste pour combler mon ennui

- Sous-entends-tu que je ne suis qu'un égoïste?

- Je ne me permets pas de te juger Severus! Je ne dis seulement que j'aurai honte d'agir ainsi, je le rendrais malheureux

- Donc je devrais moi aussi avoir honte?

- Non! Non Severus! Ta petite fille a bien de la chance de t'avoir, je pense juste que il vaut mieux être deux pour élever correctement un bébé _- Quels mots trouver pour le calmer? Narcissa se rendait compte qu'elle s'était engagée dans une impasse, et que Severus avait beau être un ami, il s'emportait contre elle et ne pardonnerait sûrement pas d'avoir été traité de lâche par elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle avait voulu exprimer. Étonnamment, Severus descendit d'un ton._

- Tu as peut être raison

_Elle était ébahie: depuis quand il reconnaissait avoir tord? Surtout sans une bataille à arguments serrés! Elle s'inquiéta aussi de son regard posé sur elle, ce regard qui la transperçait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Prévoyait-il une vengeance contre son outrecuidance? _

- Si je te proposais, disons, un marché Narcissa?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire?

- Cela nécessitera quels ajustements, bien sûr…

- De quoi parle-tu Severus?

- As-tu déjà visitée la tour Sud de Poudlard?

- N…non_- Mon dieu, c'est un piège! Personne ne va jamais dans cette tour, c'était connu. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle contenait. Des cachots, non des salles de torture, elle en était désormais sûre. S'il évoquait ce lieu, c'était pour l'y attirer, et l'y perdre! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une issue à cette conversation dangereuse, car son vis-à-vis avait été un des plus doué mangemort, un espion jamais soupçonné et donc un calculateur hors pair. Elle ne se savait pas assez douée pour le contrer_.

- Euh…. je dois avec regret écourter…

- Je te propose le troisième appartement, c'est le plus luxueux

- Des appartements? Dans cette tour?

- Oui, tu ne savais pas?

- Non, je ne connais personne qui l'ait visitée

- En effet, je ne propose jamais de visites

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment Severus

- Cette tour m'appartient, mais je m'y ennuyais à l'époque. Elle est si loin des salles de cour, que j'aurais perdu de précieuses minutes si j'y avais logé. J'avais donc obtenu du directeur d'occuper une petite pièce dans les sous-sols, près des élèves. Mais j'en suis le propriétaire et personne ne peut m'empêcher de m'y installer

- Je suis surprise de l'apprendre, mais si ce lieu te plait….

- Il ne me plait guère, mais je ferais un effort

- Ta maison du Tisseur ne te convient plus?

- Elle est bien suffisante pour moi, mais je doute qu'elle corresponde à tes goûts de lu…. raffinés

- Qu'est-ce que mes goûts viennent faire là-dedans?

- Je suis sûre que vivre dans cette demeure poussiéreuse et exiguë te paraîtrait étouffant en trois minutes

- Pourquoi devrais y vivre?

- Mais… tu quittes Lucius, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet. Tu… tu te proposes de m'héberger? Oh, c'est gentil Severus, je… je ne pensais pas…. c'est très charitable de ta part _- Et elle qui s'imaginait une vengeance quelconque! Quelle parano!-_

- Euh… oui, enfin…. Je voulais te demander… un peu plus…. que juste un hébergement

- Quoi? _- Finalement, il est peut-être plus tordu que prévu!-_

- Ok, je me lance. Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi?

-?

- Enfin je veux dire, partager un appartement avec moi. En tout bien tout honneur, c'est évident, en échange de…. enfin

- En échange de quoi? _- se surprit-elle à crier. La proposition devenait tout sauf honnête et encore moins d'amitié pure_

- Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ma fille

- Hein?

- J'ai écouté tes arguments, et j'ai réalisé que tu avais raison. Ma fille aura besoin d'une maman pour grandir correctement, et tu as assez gémi aujourd'hui que tu t'ennuyais sans enfant. Donc, je te propose de venir vivre avec moi, et la petite surtout, dans le plus beau appartement que je possède, c'est-à-dire à Poudlard, puisque vu tes habitudes de riches, tu ne saura te contenter d'une bicoque male famée. _- Voilà c'était dit. Severus était énervé de devoir tout déballer, il avait cru qu'elle serait assez intelligente pour comprendre avec quelques indices, mais il fut encore une fois déçu de ses espérances. Alors il lui avait fallu tout expliciter, il s'était donc hâté d'en finir, mal à l'aise d'être obligé de quémander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, même une amie. Qu'elle se dépêche d'accepter au lieu de rester la bouche ouverte! Et c'est ça qui allait élever sa petite princesse? Fallait-il qu'il soit fou pour avoir envisagé cette solution!_

- Euh… Severus…je ne sais quoi dire…

- Juste ton acceptation cela conviendra très bien

- D'accord, d'accord…. j'accepte

* * *

**Je remercie encore chaque lecteur qui s'arrête, qui apprécie et qui commente, en espérant que cela vous amuse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à chaque lecteur s'arrêtant sur cette histoire -**

**Narcissa a donc accepté la proposition de Severus, et ça donne ça:**

* * *

- C'est vrai que c'est charmant cet endroit! La vue est superbe! Et ce calme! Cela est si étonnant, vu que nous sommes dans une école

- Oui, tu pourras décorer à ton goût, je ne m'embarrasse pas de ces détails inutiles

- Merci. Nous pourrons faire de cette pièce la chambre de Lyliania, qu'en pense-tu? C'est reposant et très bien exposé

- Fais au mieux

- Eh bien, j'aurais besoin d'au moins deux elfes de maison, il y a tant à faire avec un enfant, et… Severus?

- Quoi?

- Comment allons-nous faire? Cette autre pièce sera aussi correcte pour une chambre, mais la dernière…est bien trop minuscule!

- Ça m'ira très bien. Prends la plus grande, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus

- Quand même! Tu pourras à peine te retourner une fois un lit installé

- À moins que tu proposes de partager ton lit, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse!

_Un silence s'ensuit, des regards étranges entre eux, si bien que Severus se crut bon de préciser:_

- Je plaisantais évidemment. Je suis habitué à l'austérité des cachots, cette petite chambre me conviendra sans nul doute

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment correct. C'est ta demeure après tout

- Le sujet a été suffisamment débattu! J'espère que tu ne vas pas pinailler pour tout!

- Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour ton confort!

- C'est ridiculeusement inutile! Concentres toi sur les besoins de la petite, c'est tout ce que je te demande!

- Je ne pourrais supporter longtemps ton animosité Severus! Si tu veux que je reste ici, tu vas devoir me traiter un peu mieux que tes pauvres élèves! Sinon ce n'était pas la peine de demander ma participation! Vivre ensemble, ce n'est pas que partager le même espace!

- Grmrff

- Severus…tu as toujours été solitaire, mais je t'assure qu'échanger un peu de chaleur ne pourra pas te faire du mal. Je ne cherche pas à profiter de toi, tu peux baisser ta garde avec moi, même si cela t'est inhabituel

- C'est un faible euphémisme

- Il nous faut penser au bien être de notre fille, avant tout. Nous sentir sur la défensive ne pourra que lui être…

- Notre fille? Mais tu rêves! Il s'agit de ma fille, et pas…

- Si je dois n'être pour elle qu'une nounou, tu n'avais qu'à te contenter d'une elfe!

- Pas question! Une elfe? Et pourquoi pas un gobelin tant que tu y es?

- Suis-je sa mère Severus? Ou une simple employée?

- Je….je…tu es sa mère Narcissa _- abandonna-t-il._

- Fort bien. Par conséquent, tu te ranges à mes arguments logiques. Nous devons établir un climat de confiance entre nous, et je propose de commencer dès maintenant

- Tu as raison

- Tu m'en voies ravie. Je ne te demanderai rien d'impossible Severus, rassure-toi

- Être aimable tous les jours, c'est déjà l'impossible pour moi

- Mais non! Je suis sûre que cela va vite venir. Bon, je vais m'occuper de notre aménagement. Je pense que tu pourras faire venir tes affaires dans deux jours - _fit-elle en avançant dans les pièces._ - Mais? Severus!

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!?

_L'homme la rejoint dans leur futur salon pour y découvrir que s'étendait désormais à cet endroit une prairie de fleurs._

- Comment as-tu fait ça?

- Ah, parce que c'est mon genre de faire pousser des fleurs? À l'intérieur de mon appartement en plus! Le parquet va pourrir, tu crois que ça puisse m'amuser ça? C'est une attitude bien plus féminine! Tu espérais peut être inconsciemment que je te "compte fleurette"!

- Arrête ton cinéma! Où aurais-je trouvé le temps de faire ça? Je ne t'ai pas quitté une seconde depuis notre arrivée

- L'alibi s'applique aussi à moi, je te signale

- Mais alors qui?

_Leurs regards se posent sur la troisième et dernière personne dans les environs._

- C'est ridicule! Elle est trop jeune

- C'est une surdouée tout simplement! Ça ne m'étonne pas

- Redescends sur terre Super-Papa! Aucun enfant, fut-il génie, surdoué ou inspiré ne peut transformer un sol en champs à l'âge de six mois. Il faut avoir un niveau de connaissance bien supérieur. À quatre ou cinq ans, on peut considérer cela faisable, et encore avec une très grande stimulation familiale

- Ma... Notre fille est tout simplement extraordinaire

- Bien sûr, je ne me risquerais pas à nier cette …évidence devant toi. Sauf qu'avoir des capacités magiques à cet âge si tendre va poser des problèmes. Et de nombreuses questions

- Nul n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre ces murs!

- Pourquoi je ne te trouve pas si étonné qu'elle montre de telles dispositions?

- Je suis étonné, autant que toi. Seulement, je me refuse d'en être alarmiste et préfère me montrer fier d'elle, tout simplement

- Oh oui tu es fier, je vois ça. Qui est-elle Severus?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Qui étaient ces géniteurs?

- C'est quoi cette question? Et comment le saurais-je de toute façon?

- Je sais parfaitement que tu as choisi cette enfant pour une bonne raison, et ce n'est pas le hasard simplement! Son apparence physique compte certes, mais tu n'aurais pas adopté une petite rousse aux yeux verts quelconque. Tu l'as fait pour son ascendance, je n'en suis pas dupe. Alors qui est-elle?

- Tu déraisonnes Narcissa! Elle est ordinaire, purement ordinaire

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a quelques secondes. Et ce n'est pas ordinaire qu'un bébé maîtrise des pouvoirs élaborés, comme un adulte. Alors je répète ma question une dernière fois: qui est-elle? Si tu refuses de me dire la vérité, je devrais enquêter moi-même, et tu sais que je n'aurais forcément pas ta discrétion. Veux-tu que d'autres personnes se posent les mêmes questions? Le ministère par exemple

- Tes menaces sont totalement déplacées et je te prierais de…

- Dis-moi la vérité! Est-elle vraiment un bébé? Ou n'est-ce qu'une apparence? Dois-je craindre pour ma vie d'être auprès d'elle?

- Bien sûr que non! Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit! Elle est la bonté même!

- Ah oui? Depuis quand tu fais des prédictions sur le futur caractère d'un bébé, toi? Tu es devenu devin soudainement?

- Arrêtes ces sarcasmes, cela m'horripile

- Tu sais ce que j'attends Severus. Et tu sais comme moi, que non seulement j'ai le droit de savoir mais aussi la nécessité. Comment pourrais-je prendre soin d'elle si j'ignore sa nature? Si j'ignore les événements à lui cacher, ou à cacher aux autres?

- Tu dois me jurer de ne le révéler à personne! Tu m'entends? À personne!

- Je te le jure

- Serment inviolable?

- Oh? C'est à ce point?

- Oui. J'ai enfreint bien des lois pour elle, y compris des lois morales. J'ai besoin de certitude avant de te révéler mes plus noirs secrets

- Très bien. Je te dois bien ça. Je jure de garder secret tout ce qui concernera l'origine de cette enfant. Sur mon sang et ma destinée

- Bien. Cela commence quand Harry Potter a révélé mon secret à tous

* * *

**Et voilà encore des magouilles, on ne sera jamais tranquille! Des Prédictions sur ce fabuleux secret ? c'est le moment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nous nous étions arrêté quand Severus va révéler son secret, donc acte:**

* * *

- Cela commence quand Harry Potter a révélé mon secret à tous

- À propos de tes sentiments pour sa défunte mère

- Oui. Ce fut la seule raison qui m'a fait trahir Voldemort, et tenir mon rôle de contre-espion toutes ces années. Mais depuis sa défaite… tu n'ignores pas que je me suis retiré du monde

- Sous le prétexte fallacieux de te lancer dans la recherche

- Presque fallacieux. Parce que j'ai bien fait des recherches en effet. J'ai tout d'abord cherché un but à ma nouvelle vie. Elle était vengée, certes, son rejeton sauvé, mais moi je n'avais plus aucun but. J'avais réussi ma mission, réussi ma vengeance mais je n'avais plus de raison de vivre

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé de direction?

- Lily. Toujours Lily. Je doute que tu puisses vraiment comprendre. Parce que cet amour que j'ai pour elle dépasse l'entendement. Même moi, je crois que cet amour est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé. Parce que malgré sa mort, malgré ses 20 ans passés sans elle, je n'arrive pas à renoncer. J'ai besoin d'elle. Et puisque la mort s'est mise entre nous, j'ai eu le projet de supprimer cet obstacle

- Comment?

- J'y viens. Je voulais retrouver Lily, c'était devenu ma seule obsession. Il y avait bien la solution de mourir, mais son imbécile de fils m'en a empêché. J'aurais pu me donner la mort bien sûr, ça ne m'effrayait pas, mais je ne l'aurais pas rejointe là-haut. Tu sais comme moi que l'enfer sera ma dernière demeure, si je me tue moi-même. Alors qu'une mort héroïque, ça, ça me garantissait un séjour idyllique. Mais comme toujours, dès qu'un Potter est dans les environs, s'effondrent tous mes espoirs. J'avais donc à chercher d'autres moyens. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans les livres bien sûr, les maléfices, jusqu'à apprendre l'existence d'une fameuse pierre

- Une pierre?

- La pierre de Résurrection! Je sais ce que tu penses, ce n'est qu'un conte! Pourtant elle existe, je l'ai retrouvée. Regarde, elle est là

_Il lui tend une fiole contenant de la poudre qu'il avait dans sa veste._

- Mais Severus! Ce n'est que de la poudre de je ne sais quoi!

- C'est moi qui l'ai broyée. J'en avais besoin pour une potion. Cette pierre permettait de faire réapparaître les morts qu'on voulait revoir. J'aurais pu tout simplement l'utiliser telle quelle pour revoir Lily, mais…

- Mais quoi? - _fit Narcissa, captivée par le récit, au point d'en oublier le sujet initial de cette discussion._

- La pierre avait été si abîmée, elle était fendue et j'ai alors compris qu'elle ne fonctionnerait qu'une seule fois. J'ai longtemps bataillé, tu t'en doutes, avec l'envie tellement impétueuse de la revoir. Mais il n'était pas question que ce soit pour la perdre encore une fois à jamais! J'étais décidé à la récupérer définitivement

- Définitivement était pourtant impossible! Tu aurais du te contenter de ce que tu pouvais avoir!

- La patience a toujours été ma meilleure alliée, même dans les périodes sombres. J'ai donc continué mes recherches. Tout y passait, magie noire, sortilèges et tant d'autres, y compris les sciences moldues. Étonnamment, j'ai repensé à Voldemort

- Pourquoi? Ne t'avait-il pas assez causé de mal?

- À son obsession de survie, à ses tentatives d'immortalité. Et alors j'ai compris

- Quoi? Tu as trouvé une méthode fiable d'obtenir l'immortalité?

- La méthode des horcruxes était très ingénieuse: transférer son esprit et son âme dans des objets ou d'autres corps, pour leur faire passer l'éternité

- Severus, tu me fais peur

- Ne t'inquiète pas Narcissa, je ne suis pas fou. Pas de puissance en tout cas

- Tu…tu as crée des horcruxes, toi aussi?

- Pas comme tu l'entends. J'ai bien transféré un esprit dans un autre corps, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Mon immortalité ne m'intéresse en rien, et surtout pas sans elle

- Tu…oh Seigneur! Tu as…

- Oui. J'ai récupéré l'esprit de ma Lily grâce à la pierre, et je l'ai transféré dans le corps d'un nouveau-né

- Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Severus! Qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai vaincu la mort. Je lui ai arraché une âme et je lui ai donné une nouvelle vie

- Donc Lyliana est…est…

- La réincarnation de Lily Evans, oui

- C'est impossible! C'est impossible! Evans était morte depuis longtemps

- J'en sais quelque chose merci. J'ai réduit la pierre en poudre pour l'incorporer dans une potion de ma création. J'en ai aspergé leurs corps et pratiqué le rituel. Et l'esprit merveilleux de Lily est venu se loger dans ce petit être qui dort dans ce landau

- Et… et d'où vient le bébé?

- Je l'ai soigneusement choisie. Il ne fallait pas que les pouvoirs de Lily se retrouvent en concurrence avec ceux de l'enfant qui grandirait. J'ai donc pris une moldue

- Quoi?

- Ah oui, j'aurais peut être dû t'avertir de ce fait. Quoique devenant belle-mère de Granger, tu devras bien te forcer à les accepter comme êtres dignes de ton regard

- Tu n'as pu t'en empêcher, bien sûr! C'était une satisfaction pour toi de jouer ainsi avec moi et mes opinions, non?

- Ça m'a effleuré l'esprit en effet. Une magnifique ironie. Et aussi une petite vengeance. N'est-ce pas vous, toi et Lucius pendant nos études, qui m'avez lentement inséré ces conneries racistes dans la tête? Ces horreurs qui m'ont fait perdre l'amitié de Lily! J'y vois un semblant de justice

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai prononcé le serment!

- En effet, j'ai enfin, pour les premières fois de ma vie, de la chance, comme tu dis!

- Tu es fou, complètement fou

- Dans ce cas, tu es désormais liée à ce fou. Et après avoir vécu auprès de ta timbrée de sœur, je ne pense pas que ma folie puisse t'être inhabituelle

- Tu t'es pris pour dieu!

- Je t'ai expliqué combien j'aimais Lily. Si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre, c'est ton problème. Désormais, elle vivra auprès de moi

- Mais il y a une erreur dans ton équation! Lily est un bébé, pas une femme! Tu vas devoir attendre longtemps pour pouvoir…

- Espèce d'idiote! Crois-tu que je ne cherchais qu'une amante? Je l'aime au-delà de ça, bien au-delà! Je serais son père, je vais la choyer, l'adorer, lui donner l'enfance la plus belle qu'il puisse exister. Et jamais, jamais plus je ne la perdrais! Parce que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, qui sont les gens qu'elle rencontrera un jour, je serai son père! Son père! J'aurais toujours une place irremplaçable pour elle, une place inébranlable dans son cœur. Cette fois, c'est moi qu'elle va aimer, d'un amour bien plus fort que le désir physique

- Severus… tu aurais pu la faire renaître adulte, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi t'être privé de ça? De la possibilité d'obtenir d'elle plus que de la tendresse platonique?

- J'y ai aussi longtemps réfléchi. Cela aurait été une fausse solution. Il y avait un risque qu'elle se souvienne de tout rapidement

- Et donc qu'elle te le reproche?

- Oui. Et elle aurait regretté sa vie passée, son fils devenu adulte sans qu'elle le voit grandir…. Ainsi elle va recommencer sa vie, c'est une seconde chance. Son état actuel d'enfant ne lui permet pas de comprendre les faits. Son cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour traiter les réminiscences de sa vie passée comme des informations sensées

- Mais plus tard? Si elle comprend?

- J'aurais eu le temps de lui construire d'autres souvenirs heureux, elle ne pourra pas choisir délibérément d'y croire et de m'en vouloir

- Si malheureusement elle découvre la vérité, elle te haïra à mort! Ne serait-ce que de l'avoir arrachée à la mort qu'elle partageait avec son mari

- Ne me parle jamais de lui! S'il y a un sujet tabou dans cette maison, c'est ce salaud de James Potter!

- Severus…

- Il me l'a volée la première fois! Et il n'a même pas été capable de la protéger! Cette fois-ci, c'est mon tour! Je vais l'avoir pour moi tout seul! Je vais la rendre heureuse, prendre soin d'elle et lui donner toute l'affection que j'ai gardée en moi pour elle, juste pour elle. Et je finirais mes jours auprès d'elle. Et personne ne pourra me l'enlever cette fois! Personne!

- Calmes toi Severus. Je ne fais qu'envisager les ennuis qui nous attendent au détour du chemin. Si quelqu'un devine, avec ses pouvoirs…

- Ce ne sont que la manifestation de son ancienne âme déjà adulte, mais nul ne peut imaginer ce que j'ai fait. Il faudra quand même éviter qu'elle fréquente des médiums, que personne ne lui parle de vies antérieures

- Te voilà père de la femme que tu aimes. N'est-ce pas trop tordu?

- Pour des esprits trop étriqués, sûrement. Vois la comme simplement l'enfant que Lily aurait dû me donner si cette andouille de Potter ne s'était pas mis en travers

- Je n'aurais pas dû demander des explications. Ce secret est trop épouvantable

- Tu peux encore partir Narcissa, mais tu ne peux rien révéler, à moins d'y laisser ta vie. Et tu ne te sacrifierais pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, je n'ai pas ton esprit "héroïque"

- Alors nous allons pouvoir être très heureux tous les trois

- Allons Severus, tu ne crois même pas au bonheur

- Il est grand temps que je change! Ne m'as-tu pas dit toi-même que je devais être plus confiant?

'

* * *

**Bravo à celles qui avaient deviné l'origine de la petite Lily!**


	5. Chapter 5

_S************************************************* *Quelques jours plus tard_

'

- Mais? Qu'est-ce que? Narcissa!

- Salut Severus. La petite a pleuré, tu as entendu toi aussi?

- Oui mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue? Tu te crois où là?

- Pardon?

- Je te savais sujette à l'immoralité, mais j'ignorais que tu étais adepte de l'indécence!

- Mais? Qu'il y a-t-il d'étrange que je sois en chemise de nuit à cette heure?

- Tu appelle ça une chemise de nuit? Excuse-moi mais ce vêtement ressemble à… une absence de vêtement

- Alors que dirais-tu si j'avais mis une nuisette?

- Parce que tu as plus court que ça?

- J'ai même plus vaporeux et transparent…Enfin Severus! Ne me dis pas….ohoho tu es si pudique que ça, mon grand garçon?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi et va te couvrir! Je ne veux pas qu'elle te voie ainsi

- Allons allons, elle ne s'en rend nullement compte. C'est plutôt toi que ça va choquer, je crois hihi

- Ça suffit!

- Tu me fais rire Severus. Tu es encore plus vieux jeu que mes grands parents! Je vois que ton style de pyjama, à toi, c'est plutôt le col roulé!

- J'ai un peu plus de correction que toi, il semblerait

- Dieu merci, pour toi j'entends, que ce soir, je ne dormais pas nue

- Quoi?

- Tu es trop adorable outré! Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aurais pas regardé? Juste un peu, par acquis de conscience, comme tout homme normalement constitué

- Tu es indécente! Et impudique! Je ne veux plus te croiser dans cette tenue provocante!

- Oh? Tu préfères celle-ci?

_Par défi, elle descend sur son épaule sa bretelle qu'elle laisse glisser jusqu'à découvrir sa gorge claire, tout en le regardant devenir rouge de confusion._

- Severus! On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu_…- elle s'arrête de rire et reprend sérieusement_ - tu n'as jamais vu!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles _- fit-il en retrouvant son calme et son allure posée._

- Jamais ….. jamais?

_Il souffle mal à l'aise et se prépare à quitter la pièce._

- Puisqu'elle est rendormie, je vais retourner me coucher

- Franchement Severus, tu n'as jamais voulu essayer? Avec une autre…juste pour …tenter?

- Non _- répond-t-il catégoriquement._

- Alors tu es un saint

- Arrête de te foutre de moi!

- Je t'assure que ça ne me fait plus rire du tout

- Bon…bonne nuit

- Attends! Il faudrait remédier à ton problème quand même!

- Quel problème?

- Ta virginité!

- Euh…je… ce n'est aucunement un problème

- À quarante ans bien passés, je t'assure que c'en est un!

- Ah oui? Et que veux-tu y faire? Te dévouer peut-être?-_dit-il ironiquement._

_Elle réfléchit un instant_: - Oui

- Tu es folle! Il n'en est pas question!

- Allons Severus! C'est nécessaire!

- Pas le moins du monde! Je suis très bien comme ça!

- Tu ne serais pas sens dessus dessous après avoir juste aperçu quelques cuisses si c'était vrai!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi….tu ….

_Elle se rapproche de lui. : _- N'aies nulle crainte, je ne cherche pas à te ridiculiser

_Elle commence à défaire sa chemise de pyjama, il se braque._

- Arrête Narci…. Je ne veux pas faire ça….

_Elle pousse un soupir et change sa tactique._

- Cela est pourtant une étape dans notre relation de parents. Une étape nécessaire

- Je ne vois pas en quoi? Ça marche très bien tel quel!

- Rappelle-toi de ce que nous disions: nous devons avoir une relation harmonieuse pour l'épanouissement de notre fille

- Je ne vois pas en quoi se culbuter comme des sauvages sera bénéfique pour son équilibre?

- Se c..? C'est comme ça que tu vois les relations sexuelles Severus? Comme quelque chose de sale?

_Il ne répond pas._

- Tu ne serais pas imprégné de ces conneries de religions moldues, toi? Comme quoi le sexe est dégradant et…c'est quoi leur terme déjà? … erreur, non, sacrilège?

- Péché

_Elle pose sa main sur sa joue._

- Ce n'est pas un péché Severus, crois-moi. C'est un merveilleux moment de fusion entre deux êtres, si cela est fait avec respect de l'autre et tendresse. Severus….embrasses-moi

- Non…. je n'ai pas le droit…

- Si, viens….viens avec moi

_Elle le tire par la main._

_'_

* * *

**Ben ça traîne pas l'évolution de leur "vie de couple" avec elle! Non mais, elle abuse! Défends ta vertu Severus, te laisse pas faire!**

**toutes mes excuses si je dénigre certaines mentalités religieuses, tout est à prendre niveau humour  
**


	6. Chapter 6

S ********************Quelques semaines plus tard ************************************************** ********

'

- Severus! Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester habillé ainsi toute la journée j'espère?

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais me voir si peu vêtu? Au cas où une envie subite…

- Drago doit passer nous rendre visite

- Quoi?

- Je l'ai invité pour le thé, et il ne va pas tarder vu l'heure

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Pour une fois qu'on était tranquille…

- Je te conseille vivement d'aller t'habiller sur le champ

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de l'inviter ici?

- C'est mon fils au cas où tu l'aurais oublié! Il voulait voir où je vivais

- Et avec qui surtout

- Il est au courant, je ne pouvais guère le cacher. D'ailleurs Severus…

- Faudrait que je me fasse tout petit chez moi, c'est ça? Que j'aille me cacher dans un placard aussi?

- J'ai laissé croire que nous étions… un vrai couple

- Pardon?

- Je ne voyais pas comment expliciter notre relation, j'ai donc fait au plus simple et commun

- Bien joué vraiment! Tu t'es fait plaisir si je comprends bien!

- De toute façon, nous sommes déjà amants alors

- Être amants est une chose, mais se présenter comme couple en est une autre! J'espère qu'il ne va pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir demander ta main en tout premier lieu!

- C'est un oubli facilement réparable

- Narcissa! À quoi tu joues là?

- Juste que je commence à être amoureuse de toi

_Un moment sans voix, il finit par se montrer ennuyé par cette révélation._

- Personne ne peut être amoureuse de moi, c'est… inapproprié… improbable et contraire à ma nature

- Bien sûr que non! Tu as des qualités extraordinaires, mais que tu dissimule fort bien sous de la froideur apparente

- Narci… ne fais pas ça… je ne suis pas digne de ce genre de chose

- En quoi serais-tu plus indigne que moi? Que n'importe qui d'autre?

- Je suis…un démon…une progéniture du diable

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Le diable? Et puis quoi encore? Qui t'a fait croire ces choses si insensées? Les théories stupides des moldus c'est de là que ça vient encore une fois! Tu es déjà entré dans ce qu'ils appellent des églises?

- Bien obligé, mon père m'y traînait tous les dimanches. Si je rechignais j'avais un coup de bâton

- Et quel en fut le résultât?

- Au retour c'était toujours la même scène : il criait sur ma mère qui refusait de nous y accompagner. Il la traitait de sorcière et de putain du diable

- Sorcière est une insulte chez les moldus?

- Pour les croyants, c'est plus qu'une insulte, c'est un anathème

- C'était gai à la maison on dirait

- Les jours où elle refusait de s'incliner, il la frappait

- Elle ne lui jetait pas de maléfices?

- Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il lui avait brûlé sa baguette magique. Il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le principe, aussi par précaution et crainte, il ne laissait aucune branche ou brindille auprès d'elle. La première conséquence de sa terreur stupide était qu'on n'avait jamais de bois pour se chauffer. Je suppose que je lui dois ma résistance au froid

- Il croyait que n'importe quel morceau de bois pourrait remplacer sa baguette?

- C'était ce qu'il redoutait de plus, je pense. La priver de magie fut sa première torture, puis il passa aux coups. Quand il vit qu'avec le temps, ça ne la faisait plus obéir, il changea d'arme

- Quel nouveau plan avait trouvé ce malade? Quelle sorte d'arme?

- Moi

- Comment ça?

- Il se mit à me frapper devant elle. Pour la faire plier

- Oh mon dieu!

- Mais ma mère ne pliait pas. Elle criait, se débattait mais ne pliait pas. Ne pleurait pas non plus. Comme si les larmes auraient été un cadeau qu'elle se refusait à lui céder

- Ça a duré longtemps?

- Jusqu'au décès de ma mère. J'avais treize ans

- Racontes-moi Severus, racontes-moi tout, je suis là pour t'écouter

- Je suis rentré à Noël, elle n'était plus là. Il ne m'avait pas averti. Il avait brûlé toutes ses robes et ses affaires, comme pour se décontaminer. Il n'a rien laissé d'elle. Rien

- Est-ce…est-ce que c'est lui qui l'a tuée?

- J'en suis persuadé. Il n'a plus jamais parlé d'elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et impossible de se renseigner auprès des voisins, aucun n'aurait approché le "fils du démon"

- Mais si jamais elle était juste partie?

- Oh j'y ai cru quelques instants. Mais le registre du cimetière fut assez éloquent pour m'arracher mes quelques espoirs

- Tes recherches ne t'ont rien appris sur les circonstances de sa mort?

- Personne ne s'est soucié de sa mort. Qui s'inquiétait de ces marques sur son visage et tout son corps? Nous étions évités et haïs par tous les voisins. Qu'importe le comment, puisqu'ils étaient enfin débarrassés d'elle

- Comment as-tu réussi à survivre à toute cette horreur?

- Poudlard. Je l'ai attendu avec tant d'espoirs. Ma mère n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie alors elle me racontait tout du monde magique, comme d'un paradis. Poudlard devait être mon éden, j'en étais convaincu

- Tu allais être éloigné de ce monstre

- C'était mon espoir, mon seul rêve : j'allais être loin de lui, j'allais vivre enfin mon statut de sorcier, j'allais trouver ma place, et j'allais être avec Elle

- Tu avais bien mérité ces années de bonheur

- Mais j'ignorais que je tomberais de Charybde en Scylla! Car ils me l'ont gâché, ils ont toujours tout gâché! Je les haïs, encore aujourd'hui, encore plus que je haïssais mon père! Il avait fait de mon enfance quelque chose de froid et de sanglant mais il n'avait jamais pu m'ôter mes rêves d'avenir. Eux si!

- Tu parles de…

- Ils m'ont harcelé, fait de chacune de mes journées une inquiétude constante, j'étais leur souris prise au piège. Et je n'avais pas le droit d'être fier d'être enfin un sorcier, je n'étais qu'un sang-mêlé, un miséreux, une verrue dans leur monde de purs. Et puis ils me l'ont prise! Mon seul soleil…la seule joie de toute mon existence, il me l'ont prise…et profanée

- C'est fini… c'est fini _- Elle se serre contre lui pour le réconforter-_ Aujourd'hui, tu as le droit d'être heureux

- Je le suis. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le suis. Entièrement

- Moi aussi tu sais. Grâce à toi, mon…

- Non, pas grâce à moi. Je ne suis pas capable de donner du bonheur, tu le sais bien. Je suis indig…

- Arrête Severus! Tu as le droit d'être aigri après tout ce que tu as subi, je suis d'accord! Tu as le droit de haïr la vie et qui tu voudras! Mais tu n'as pas à te dénigrer toi-même! Tu n'as pas à te haïr toi-même! Et encore moins à te croire interdit d'amour! Surtout que l'amour, toi Severus, tu en as au plus profond de toi, un amour inconditionnel pour qui tu as détruit les frontières de la vie et de la mort. Alors tu as le droit à en recevoir en retour! Ça c'est la justice! Et je suis toute disposée à t'en donner une partie, et Lily le reste

_Il ne sut que la serrer contre lui pour le remercier. Elle répondit à l'étreinte, puis se détacha de lui pour capturer sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasser fougueusement. Enivré par ce baiser sensuel, Severus la souleva par la taille, pour la transporter jusqu'à la table voisine, où il l'assoie. Il glisse une main entre ses genoux qu'il écarte pour y glisser son bassin et se coller à son corps. Il lui remonte sa robe jusqu'aux cuisses qu'il caresse de haut en bas. Elle explore son torse à nu sous la chemise qu'il portait sans en avoir attaché un seul bouton, et s'égare sur le boxer noir ébène. Elle enserre sa taille avec ses jambes en les remontant sur son dos large et puissant. C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit caractéristique les surprend. _

_La cheminée cracha des flammes vertes pour accompagner deux silhouettes._

- Maman!? Mais?

- Malheur! Je l'avais oublié celui-là! - _-grogne Severus en se retournant sur les deux arrivés._

- Drago…euh…je_…- balbutie sa mère._

_Severus s'éloigne de Narcissa qui réajuste sa robe et reprend bonne figure. _

- Mais…c'est…c'est dégoûtant! Comment osez-vous?

- Au cas où vous auriez besoin d'une confirmation, Mr Malfoy, je suis ici chez moi! Je n'ai nullement à justifier ma présence ou mes actes! C'était à vous de vous annoncer par simple correction!

- J'avais averti que nous arrivions à 15h! Et bien que nous sommes en retard de 10 minutes, malgré ça, vous vous conduisez comme …des animaux!

- Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous et Miss Granger êtes adeptes des relations platoniques? J'en suis impressionné, connaissant vos deux caractères bouillonnants et impatients

_Les deux jeunes gens rougissent jusqu'aux oreilles._

- Bienvenu les enfants. Entrez et excusez-nous, voulez-vous? Un simple moment…d'égarement

- Ne t'excuse pas Narcissa! Nous ne sommes nullement en faute

- Severus, tu peux te calmer un instant?

- Je suis calme! J'ai juste horreur que quelqu'un se permette de me juger, et dans ma propre demeure, c'est un comble!

- Oui oui, nous avons bien compris. Venez au salon

_Elle entraîne les jeunes loin de la mauvaise humeur de son amant. Elle commençait à le connaître: sa froideur et ses propos acerbes étaient comme une carapace, car en privé, il osait désormais se dévoiler et lui laisser voir l'homme sincère et brûlé à vif qu'il était. Les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire juste avant leur…incartade, le prouvait. Elle aimait ces moments d'abandon, où il la laissait enfin toucher son cœur. Était-ce leur vie commune ou leur parenté partagée ou le fait qu'elle était complice de son terrible secret? Tous ces éléments les liaient l'un à l'autre, et Narcissa aimait ça. C'était bien plus fort que les liens d'un mariage. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si proche de Lucius, malgré plus de 20 ans de vie maritale._

_Chassant ses réflexions d'un sourire, elle installa les deux visiteurs dans le canapé et fila leur préparer des boissons._

_Severus, après s'être habillé d'un coup de baguette magique, les rejoignit l'air de rien, pour déverser sur ses deux anciens élèves tous les sarcasmes dont il rêvait._

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé Mr. Doit-on trouver cela rassurant?

- Le respect ne vous étouffe toujours pas non plus, Mr Malfoy. J'avais espéré qu'un peu de maturité vous atteindrait, mais je me suis foudroyé

- Puis-je réclamer une trêve pour au moins le temps du thé?- _les interrompt Narcissa. -_- Assieds-toi chaton_- dit-elle à Severus._ _Il se braqua instantanément et la regarda l'air féroce. Elle fit mine de rien et posa le plateau sur la table du salon, et versa à ses invités. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils et déposa le 4__ème__ verre devant le dernier fauteuil vide. _

_Personne n'osa relever la réflexion : par outrage et colère pour Severus, Drago étouffa son ironie moqueuse et Hermione son étonnement. Narcissa entama la conversation en bonne habituée des mondanités._

_Severus hésita un long moment entre s'asseoir, mais c'était obéir à l'injonction de Narcissa et se plier à son surnom débilitant, et entre les planter là tout simplement. Après tout c'était son fils à elle, c'était elle qui les avait invités, et il n'avait pas l'envie ni le besoin de nouer des liens avec eux. Donc il quitta la pièce, prétextant une potion expérimentale sur le feu. Personne ne fut dupe. Et Hermione poussa la provocation à demander si elle pouvait l'assister dans son expérience: elle aimait tant la recherche! Et envisageait de se lancer dans une thèse, justement en potions._

- Et quelle merveilleuse idée, n'est-ce pas Severus? Pour une fois qu'une élève montre de l'intérêt pour ta matière, tu ne peux lui refuser ce petit plaisir innocent?

_Que la peste soit de cette maudite femelle! Ah c'était bien une serpentarde, elle aussi! Sous ses allures de femme bien éduquée et reine des salons, c'était une bonne manipulatrice._

- Mes recherches sont confidentielles! Et trop délicates pour que des empotés gryffondoriens viennent tout saccager!

- Voyons Mr, je ne toucherais à rien, faites-moi confiance

- Jamais! Restez boire votre tasse Granger ou je vous lance un impérium

- Bien bien, très bien_- reprit Narcissa -_ Venez donc visiter notre appartement, mes enfants

_Narcissa entraîna son fils et sa future bru dans les pièces voisines, alors que Severus se hâta de disparaître de leur vue. Il songea à se réfugier près de sa fille, mais il savait que le périple passerait forcément par la nurserie. Sauf s'il la récupérait juste avant! En un instant, il se retrouve dans la chambre de sa protégée. Il s'approche du berceau et se penche. Par Merlin, comment résister à cette pure merveille? Il voulait la prendre dans les bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à son laboratoire attenant à l'appartement, son havre de paix où même Narcissa ne s'y attardait pas, accommodée par les résidus odorants de tous ses essais, plus ou moins heureux. Seulement, l'enfant dormait, et il hésita à la réveiller. Bien mal lui en prit, puisque pendant ses hésitations, le trio l'avait rejoint. _

- Ohoh, regardez qui nous attend!

_Severus lâcha un grognement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas jurer devant sa fille si parfaite. Il s'était promis de surveiller son langage devant ses petites oreilles d'anges._

- Quoi encore?

- Drago a hâte d'embrasser sa petite sœur, n'est-ce pas mon grand?

- Euh…. Mouais _- marmonna l'intéressé après un coup de coude de sa fiancée._

- Pas question! _- intervient Severus. Il reçu un regard de remerciement du jeune homme, mais éclipsé par ceux de réprobation des deux femmes de l'assistance. Il dut ajouter en cascade : _- Elle est endormie

- Et ben non, plus maintenant _- fit Narcissa en observant le petit lit._ - Hello ma princesse _- Elle se penche pour saisir la petite. Affolé, Drago échappa à la torture de devoir tenir cet être bavant en prétextant un besoin urgent. Déçues, les mère et belle-fille reportèrent toute leur attention sur le bébé, et Severus en profita pour imiter le jeune homme, après tout de même un regard légèrement inquiet de laisser l'enfant entre les mains, certes de deux représentantes féminines normalement génétiquement conditionnées pour les soins infantiles, mais avec quand même une appréhension. Il se rassura sur la présence de Narcissa, à qui il avait accordé sa confiance sur ce point, et sur Granger, qui avait certainement prit le temps avant de se présenter dans une maison où vivait un bébé, de se renseigner sur tous les soins et premiers secours à apporter, au cas où! Cette maladie exaspérante de dévorer tous les livres possibles et imaginables devait bien de temps en temps avoir un minimum d'utilité, se dit-il._

_Il tomba donc nez à nez avec son ancien élève, filleul et "favori"._

- J'avais justement des choses à mettre au point avec vous, Mr Malfoy

- Et bien pas moi! Ce que j'ai aperçu en arrivant m'a dégoûté de beaucoup de choses

- C'est bien la nature humaine ça! Les parents refusent de réaliser que les enfants grandissent, et les enfants nient le droit aux parents d'avoir une vie en dehors de leurs couches à changer et leurs bains à donner! Mais sachez Mr Malfoy, que vos parents ont une vie sexuelle, et que votre mère et moi …

- Ah non! Je ne veux rien savoir du tout! C'est répugnant! Vous êtes répugnants! Je ne veux pas garder cette image dans ma tête! Vous sur…sur ma m…non, c'est un cauchemar!

- Petit morveux! Répétez ça encore une fois devant moi et je pourrais renoncer à ma bonne résolution de ne pas toucher un cheveu de votre insupportable tête de gamin pourri gâté!

- Mais enfin! Vous avez vu votre âge?

- Je n'en suis pas encore à 150 ans merci! Je suis encore capable de bouger ma malheureuse carcasse! Et d'ailleurs, votre mère me trouve justement suffisamment alerte et agile, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire

- Stop! Stop!

- Oh que non Drago! Je ne doute pas que vos parents ont eux-mêmes dû crier au scandale quand ils ont appris vos prouesses intimes, et surtout avec l'intéressée en question

- Ça n'a rien à voir!

- Oh que si Mr Malfoy! Si ils ont fait l'effort de réprimer leurs doutes et dégoûts face à leurs plus profondes croyances, par seul souci de conserver l'amour de leur fils, c'est-à-dire la tête brûlée qui me fait face à cet instant, il paraîtrait logique et réciproque que vous prolongiez cette bienheureuse action, ne croyez-vous pas?

- Mais…mais… oui bien sûr

- Nous sommes donc d'accord, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche

- Mais entre mes parents c'est une chose! Qu'ils…enfin…qu'ils soient…actifs, mais avec vous?

- Je n'ai donc, à vos yeux, juste le droit de respirer, c'est bien ça?

- Non! Vous faites ce que vous voulez! Mais pas avec ma mère!

- Et bien, la malchance est de votre côté, puisque c'est justement avec elle, et elle seule, que j'ai envie de le faire. Et vos protestations n'y changeront rien. À part le fait d'ajouter une tension entre vous et elle

- Je ne souhaite pas cela

- Alors acceptez mon cher enfant, acceptez

- C'est loin d'être facile

- Je m'en doute. Je peux vous promettre une seule chose Drago, et vous savez que je n'accorde pas mes promesses à tout vent

- Oui je sais

- Je ne cherche pas à faire souffrir votre mère, bien au contraire

- Vous l'aimez?

- Oui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, et en premier lieu à mes propres yeux, oui Drago, j'aime votre mère

- Vous allez l'épouser?

_Severus avait, à son propre étonnement répondu dans la foulée à la question sentimentale. Ce n'était pas son genre, d'avouer devant témoin le fond de son cœur. Mais les choses avaient changé. Sa vie avait changé, il avait changé. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Et sans la douleur, la peine et la haine qui l'avaient habité depuis son enfance, il arrivait à parler, à se confier et s'ouvrir aux autres. Enfin, raisonnablement, c'est-à-dire le strict minimum pour un être solitaire comme lui. Alors, oui, il avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour Narcissa, des sentiments amoureux. Mais de là à parler mariage, c'était plus qu'un pas en avant! Pourtant il répondit au jeune homme inquiet:_

- Oui. Je crois que oui, je vais l'épouser


	7. Chapter 7

/******************************-_-Quelques heures plus tard-_

- À bientôt Drago, n'hésite pas à passer quand tu veux, bien sûr. Vous aussi Hermione, naturellement

- Merci Mme Malfoy

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça! Ce sera bientôt vous Mme Malfoy, je ne redeviens que Narcissa

- Au-revoir Maman. Mr.

_Narcissa regarde Severus, attendant qu'il réagisse. Peine perdue, elle le fit donc à sa place._

- Ne soyons pas si cérémoniels, vous pouvez utiliser son prénom désormais

_Un peu gênés tout de même, les deux jeunes acquiescent en les quittant. À peine les flammes de la cheminée retombées, Severus empoigne sa compagne par l'épaule pour lui faire face._

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement, toi!

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me serrer ainsi le bras, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir

- Ne recommences plus jamais ça, tu m'entends?

- Je ne vais pas jouer les innocentes, si cela peut te consoler, je me suis bien rendue compte de ton malaise

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me traiter comme un gamin devant eux?

- Parce que tu te comportais comme tel! Quand tu cesseras d'apostropher avec hargne les gens que nous croisons, et surtout nos proches, j'arrêterais de te contredire et de te commander. Pas avant

- Espèce de petite…

- Oui tout ce que tu veux. Mais la balle est dans ton camp désormais

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Narcissa? Je croyais….tu disais être bien avec moi

- Je le suis Severus, je le suis sincèrement. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser épouvanter toutes les personnes que nous allons fréquenter, parce que si tu as pris les habitudes d'un ermite, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne vais pas te traîner dans toutes les soirées mondaines, je te vois blanchir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en priver moi-même. Et je n'apprécierai pas qu'on te critique derrière mon dos au sujet de tes manières et de ton amabilité en société

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi!

- Par conséquent, tu va faire des efforts pour être civilisé envers au moins notre famille et les amis proches. Je te félicite de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds mais je ne veux plus être témoin de tes sautes d'agressivités injustifiées

- Injustifiées? Ce petit morveux avait osé me critiquer chez moi et…

- Ce petit "morveux", qui se trouve accessoirement être mon fils, mais passons, avait juste été étonné de ce qu'il avait malencontreusement vu, c'est tout! Au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge, tu aurais été patient de quelques minutes, et il s'y serait fait tout seul sans aucun heurt

_Il la regarda en restant droit comme un i, étouffant sa colère et sa fierté attaquée, mais il renonça de lui-même à l'affrontement._

- D'accord

_Elle est elle-même étonnée qu'il baisse les bras si vite: le méchant loup n'est-il au fond de lui qu'un tendre agnelet?_

- J'en suis ravie Severus! Notre famille va pouvoir s'épanouir en toute quiétude

- J'ai envie de t'épouser

- Pardon?

- Je sais que je disais l'inverse il n'y a à peine que quelques heures, mais bizarrement j'ai envie. Est-ce que tu veux?

- Si ce n'est pas une lubie que tu vas regretter dans trois jours, j'en serai honorée

- J'ai du mal à me reconnaître moi-même pour tout te dire

- Ça te fera le plus grand bien de changer de caractère, Severus

- Mais ne te gène pas surtout, rajoute du bouillon à la marmite!

- Avec grand plaisir

_Elle se rapproche de lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais son amant n'a nulle intention d'en rester là et il lui attrape la taille._

- Une seconde, future Mme rogue. Je crois que nous avons un petit compte à régler

- Je suis à ton service, mon Seigneur

- Ne plaisante pas trop là-dessus, je pourrais en profiter. Sadiquement, cela s'entend

- Peut-être que je ne demande que ça? _- fait-elle mutine._

_/************************************************* ***************************************/_

- Alors c'était vrai? Traître! Faux frère!

- Reste calme Lucius et arrêtes tes grands airs! Je ne t'ai trahis en rien!

- Parce que me voler ma femme, tu appelle ça une preuve d'amitié certainement?

- Elle t'avait déjà quitté, je ne t'ai pas planté un couteau dans le dos comme tu te plains avec cris et gémissements puérils!

- C'était….momentané, elle allait revenir

- Ne te voile pas la face, elle ne serait jamais revenue, tu le sais

- Je voulais garder espoir quand même

- Je comprends

- Est-ce que…?

- Quoi donc?

- Tu…enfin vous…?

- Quoi donc!

- Est-ce que vous couchez?

- Lucius, je ne crois pas que cette question mérite réponse

- Ça me rend fou de l'imaginer dans le lit d'un autre!

- Je connais ça

- Enfin oui, il vaut mieux que ce soit avec toi

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Je suis rassuré sur un point: tu ne va pas la maltraiter

- Euh merci de ta confiance

- Mais j'avais cru comprendre…que seule la défunte rouquine trouvait grâce à tes yeux?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Lucius!

- Justement! Si tu te sers de ma femme comme passe-temps, je vais…

- Je ne me sers pas d'elle! Notre relation est…sérieuse. Inhabituelle certes, mais néanmoins sérieuse. Et dernier détail Malfoy: ce n'est plus ta femme! Mais la mienne

- Impossible!

- Depuis hier. Dois-je te fournir une copie de l'acte de mariage?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous faire patienter pendant mes vacances. a bientôt et merci à chacun des lecteurs s'arrêtant sur cette fiction.**_

'

* * *

' ******************************************** 2 années plus tard********************************************** ****************'

- On pourra dire que ma vie est bouleversée. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi!

- Je vois, je vois. Et j'apprécie au plus haut point

- Tu es fière de toi je suppose

- Tu fais bien. À propos, c'est à ton tour de te lever cette nuit

- Hein? Je l'ai fait hier!

- Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tient! Tu as ronflé comme un bienheureux et c'est moi qui ai dû aller changer Gabriel. Cette nuit, je te préviens, je te pousse hors du lit si tu fais mine de ne pas entendre ses pleurs

- Tu es impitoyable! Un vrai tyran! J'envie Lucius d'être enfin célibataire

- Fallait pas me faire des jumeaux! Ou alors avec pleurs synchronisés au moins

- Ce sont les gènes Black qui s'expriment, juste pour me rendre fou! Maudits moutards!

- Et n'oublie pas de préparer de la potion soulage-toux. J'ai peur que Dante nous fasse une rechute

- Oui ma Reine. Vos ordres sont mes plaisirs

- Bon je file. Je dois emmener Lily à l'école

- Quoi donc?

- J'ai promis d'aller boire le thé chez Minerva, elle aime tant voir la petite

- Et puis quoi encore? Elle va la remplir de ces affreux gâteaux étouffe-chrétiens, la vieille sénile

- Tu sais qu'elle adore nos enfants et Lily est sa préférée, je ne vais pas l'en priver. Qui sait combien d'années il lui reste?

- C'est des fadaises tout ça! Elle n'est pas plus malade que moi je suis blonde! C'est pour garder sa chambre et ses petits privilèges

- Bien sûr que non! Tu ne l'as pas vu trembler l'autre jour, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir devant moi!

- De la comédie de très haut niveau! Elle a été à bonne école avec Dumbledore, crois-moi! Je parie que j'y passerais avant elle

- Tu pourrais être plus optimiste mon chéri? Cette conversation me fout le cafard

- Narci…

- Oui Severus -_-répond-t-elle machinalement, occupée à préparer un manteau pour sa fille._

- Est-ce que tu sais que vous êtes mes trésors, tous les quatre?

_Il l'enlace en se postant derrière son dos :_ - Et des trésors, ça se protège

- Ne dirait-on pas Mr Rogue, que vous nous aimez?

_Il sourit:_ - J'ai peur que l'on puisse en conclure quelque chose du genre, Mme Rogue

_Elle l'embrasse :_ - À ce soir mon chéri. Tu sais qu'aucune tentative de subversion ne peut marcher?

- Mrffff


	9. Chapter 9

'

'*************************************_*Bien des années plus tard **_************************************************** *******

'

'

- Eyh Severus! Quelle surprise de te croiser dans la grande salle!

- Ne joues pas à l'idiot Lupin, tu sais très bien ce qui m'amène en ce jour

- La première rentrée de ta fille à Poudlard! J'imagine comme tu dois être impatient, je l'étais aussi il y a trois ans à la répartition de mon fils. Tiens, c'est lui là-bas

- Avec les cheveux fluos? Mais quelle horreur!

- Je trouve que ça lui va bien, il ressemble tellement à sa maman

- Tu parles d'un cadeau en héritage!

- Oublierais-tu Severus qu'il est ton petit-neveu par alliance?

- Pardon?

- Ma femme est tout de même la nièce de la tienne, je pourrais t'appeler "mon oncle", qu'en dis-tu?

_Le regard assassin de Severus fit rire Rémus, mais il changea de sujet pour ne pas énerver plus en avant son comparse._

- La directrice t'a autorisé à assister en invité? C'est plutôt inhabituel

- Pomona ne sait pas résister à certains cadeaux

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as soudoyée?

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui tire les ficelles

- Mais avec quoi?

- Trois fois rien en plus! Quelques engrais de ma composition indispensables pour ses petites mandragores chéries

- Viens t'asseoir alors, je vois Filius arriver avec les premières années, la répartition va commencer.

_Enfin le petit professeur de sortilèges vient de faire avancer le premier élève sur lequel il pose le chapeau magique. Et c'est le défilé des élèves et les applaudissements des maisons. Quand le professeur annonce :_ - Potter, James Sirius _- Severus sursaute._

- Quoi? Mais c'est pas vrai!

- Tu l'ignorais Severus? C'est le premier fils de Harry, tout le monde le connaît

- Je savais qu'il avait des gamins, mais …ce nom…

- C'était prévisible

- Dieu merci que je suis plus professeur ici, ça fait ça de moins à supporter. Gryffondor je présume?

- En effet, c'est ce que vient d'annoncer le chapeau

- Rogue, Lyliana

_Severus se redresse fièrement à l'arrivée de sa princesse. Lupin lui murmure, dans le but de lui faire plaisir :_

- Elle est très belle Severus, toutes mes félicitations

- Range tes yeux Lupin! Que je ne te surprenne pas à lorgner sur ma fille, espèce de dégénéré

- Voyons, comment peux-tu t'abaisser à imaginer de telles choses?

- Dis-toi bien, et passe le mot à tous les mâles de plus de huit ans qui transitent par les murs de cette école, que quiconque pose un doigt sur ma princesse, se retrouvera en ingrédient séché pour potions. Et ce n'est nullement de l'exagération!

- Tu es trop protecteur Severus!

- Bien obligé! Surtout en voyant ce… fils de bon à rien, qui se retrouve dans la même année qu'elle. Oh mon dieu, ça me fait peur

- Il n'y a aucune raison voyons! Si jamais un Rogue pouvait devenir ami avec un Potter, ce serait si fabuleux

- Rêves pas Lupin! Ma fille ne fréquentera que des camarades recommandables, je saurais y veiller. Tais-toi maintenant, le chapeau va rendre son verdict

- Mme la directrice! Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines de décennies, je ne pourrais pas choisir une maison pour cette étrange enfant -_ S'avoue vaincu le chapeau magique._

- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas?

- Trois maisons se bousculent en elle! Éducation de Serpentard, âme de Griffondor, Intelligence de Serdaigle. La répartition est impossible! Toutes les qualités s'entrechoquent!

- Alors je la place à Pousouffle

- QUOI? _- s'élève en criant Severus._ - C'est un scandale! Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Mes prérogatives de directrice me permettent de choisir la maison d'un élève si le chapeau échoue à cette tâche. Oubliez-vous Mr Rogue, que vous n'êtes qu'un simple invité à cette table des professeurs?

- J'exige un correctif! Tout de suite!

- Severus! Arrête enfin! Tu te ridiculises inutilement _- tente Rémus doucement._

- Mr Rogue, si vous désirez un entretien avec moi, je vous recevrai après le dîner _- Fit la directrice d'un ton sans appel _- en attendant, je souhaite bonne rentrée à chacun de nos élèves et de nos professeurs

- Cette vieille chamelle! Je parie que c'est ce tableau de malheur qui l'encourage à me tenir tête! -_ grogne Severus dans ses dents._

- Quel tableau? _- interroge Rémus, pour éviter de laisser son voisin dans la descente dangereuse de critiquer la direction en place._

- Celui de Dumbledore pardi! Quand il s'agit de me compliquer la vie, il est toujours dans les parages

- Ah Severus, tu ne changeras jamais, j'en ai peur

- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Il est hors de question que ma fille se retrouve chez ces incapables de Pousouffles! Elle si talentueuse! C'est un scandale! Je vais faire un scandale!

- Tu te répètes Severus. Elle semble s'entendre avec ses nouveaux camarades, regarde-la! Aurais-tu préféré qu'elle aille à Gryffondor?

- Bien entendu que non! J'en ai soupé des Gryffondors, pour une centaine de vies!

- Tu serais étonné Severus, mais depuis que Pomona est directrice, les conflits et rivalités entre maisons s'atténuent

- Laisse-moi m'étouffer tranquillement, Lupin, avec ce rôti mal cuit

- Bougon un jour…

- Dis-moi Mr-bonne-humeur-même-au-seuil-de-la-catastrophe, Qui a la bêtise cette année, de te remplacer pendant ta semaine d'indisposé?

- Ma femme figures-toi! En tant qu'Auror qualifiée, dispenser des cours de défenses n'est pas un problème. Et toi, l'enseignement ne te manque pas?

- Ne plus à avoir à supporter ces petits cancres à longueur de journée? Non, rassure-toi, j'ai enfin la paix, c'est le nirvana

- Et la vie de famille, c'est comment pour toi?

- Qu'insinue-tu encore? Que je suis incapable de m'occuper de ma famille? Peut-être que tu crois que c'est mon épouse qui fait bouillir le chaudron?

- Franchement…nous connaissons sa fortune. Et sans ton salaire de professeur…

- Mais pour qui me prend-tu? Je ne cours pas dans les forêts derrière des lapins, moi! Mes potions et mes recherches m'assurent un revenu conséquent, figure-toi! Ce n'est pas moi qui habillerais mes enfants avec des tenues rapiécées!

- Donc tu vends des potions? Et tu as des commandes nombreuses?

- Je te vois venir Lupin! Tu voudrais savoir peut-être combien te coûterait la confection mensuelle de ton petit remède, n'est-ce pas? C'est sûrement aussi pour ta progéniture? Bon sang ne saurait mentir!

- Mon fils est parfaitement sain!

- Mais bien sûr! Tu es certain de n'avoir jamais laissé traîné un verre ou une fourchette avec ta salive?

- Espèce de…

- Messieurs! Peut-on dîner au calme un instant? _- Hausse la voix le jeune homme assis après du professeur de Défense._

- Londubat! On ne vous a rien demandé! Comment osez-vous interrompre…

- Professeur Londubat désormais pour vous, Mr Rogue

- Mrfff ça m'étonnerait guère qu'il ait obtenu sa place par du lèche-botte avec Chourave! C'était son petit chou-chou. Entre incapables…

- Plutôt une de tes victimes préférée

- J'avais pas de victimes! M'accuserais-tu d'avoir persécuté des élèves?

- Pas que des élèves en fait

- Père? Puis-je vous interrompre?

_Le front de Severus s'adoucit instantanément devant la voix de sa fille, ce qui n'échappa pas à son voisin, et lui amena un sourire de connivence._

- Que se passe-t-il Lyliana?

- Vais-je dormir ici ce soir? Mes camarades me disent qu'il y a des lits à baldaquins et…

- Non. Tu rentre à la maison

- Mais …

- Ce sera le cas tous les soirs d'ailleurs

- Mais Père…pourquoi?

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité que je paye une pension complète alors que nous habitons à côté

- Cela lui permettrait de s'intégrer Severus

- J'ai partagé ma chambre et je n'ai pas été intégré! Et toi aussi, dans une certaine mesure, si je ne m'abuse. Et de toute façon, tu n'iras pas dans cette maison de débiles_ - reprit-il devant sa fille._

- Je vais changer de maison, c'est sûr? Parce que alors, je crois que j'aimerais être à Gryffondor

- Severus!

_Rémus dut lui taper vigoureusement dans le dos pour lui faire recracher le morceau qu'il avait avalé de travers._

- Mais… ça ne va pas!? - _finit-il par articuler après avoir toussé, repoussé agacé la main de Rémus dans son dos et repris du souffle._

- C'est qu'ils ont l'air de bien plus s'amuser à cette table qu'aux autres _- expliqua doucement la jeune fille._

- Je parie qu'il y a encore une ribambelle de Weasley dans le lot!

- Les enfants de Bill et Charlie, en effet

- Malédiction! Ça n'en finira jamais. Je vais discuter avec Chourave et puis nous rentrons, un point c'est tout

- J'aimerais vraiment me faire des amis Père

- Tes études dont le seul objectif à avoir. Et tu seras plus au calme à la maison pour étudier convenablement

- Au calme? Avec Dante et Gabriel?

- Cela suffit jeune fille! Discuter mes décisions ne te mènera nulle part! Va visiter la bibliothèque pendant ma réunion

- Bien Père

- Je vais l'accompagner Severus, elle ne connaît pas encore le château

- Mmrfff

- Venez avec moi Lyliana, je suis votre professeur de défenses et un vieil ami de votre père

- C'est vrai?

- Mmgrffff

- À plus tard Severus. N'énerve pas trop notre bonne directrice. Je te ramènerais ta fille devant la salle des professeurs. Tu retrouveras je suppose?


	10. Chapter 10

****************************************_- 2 ans plus tard -_************************************************* **

_'_

_Severus Rogue tapote nerveusement le bord de la table à manger, en lorgnant d'un œil de plus en plus noir les deux garçons assis en face. Les représentantes féminines de la famille restent elles aussi silencieuses, sentant bien que la moindre remarque ou le premier souffle déclenchera les animosités. _

_Excédé, Severus se lève de sa chaise sans se soucier de la renverser. Après quelques pas lents autour de la table, il se rassoit toujours sans prononcer un mot, mais ce silence, coupé par quelques grognements plus qu'audibles, augmente la tension dans la pièce. Il se met désormais à fixer un seul des garçons avec tant d'assistance que l'enfant ouvre la bouche._

- Père?

- Gabriel! Je suis ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole

- Puis-je parler?

- Ce serait même préférable

- Pou..Pouvons-nous aller nous coucher? Les cours commencent tôt demain

_Le père ne répond pas: il semble encore plus en colère que la seconde auparavant. Narcissa le retient par une épaule en faisant un signe de tête à leurs fils. Ceux-ci, plus rapides qu'un vautour sur une carcasse, se lèvent en moins d'une seconde et filent dans leur chambre._

- Tu vas aller te promener deux minutes dehors Severus. Respirer un peu d'air frais. Quand tu reviendras, je leur aurais parlé et tout ce malentendu va se terminer

- Les sales petits morveux…je vais…

- Oui, un petit instant dehors te fera du bien, te permettra de réfléchir à une punition adaptée. Lily, accompagne ton père ma chérie

- Oui Mère

_Bien que récalcitrant, Severus se laisse prendre le bras par l'adolescente qui l'entraîne vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Narcissa, après avoir ordonné à son elfe de débarrasser la table du souper, monte dans les chambres à la suite de ses deux fils._

- Les garçons, ouvrez-moi immédiatement

- Est-ce que …?

- Est-ce que votre père est derrière moi? Non, sinon cette porte serait déjà en éclats

- Mère _- fait un peu craintif l'enfant qui lui ouvre._

- Bon, nous allons maintenant mettre certaines choses au clair

- S'il vous plait, Mère…

- Puis-je savoir quelle fut la raison de votre attitude au repas de ce soir?

- Je vois pas ce qu'on a fait de mal! On a été très poli et respectueux! Comme Père le réclame chaque jour!

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Gabriel! Vous n'avez absolument pas sorti un mot de tout le repas, alors que nous attendions tous le récit de votre arrivée à Poudlard

- Pouffff! Je vois pas en quoi cela puisse vous intéresser!

- Ton frère et toi venez d'être répartis dans une des quatre maisons et je vous assure que tous ici, nous étions impatients d'en connaître l'identité

- Pas Père! Ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout!

- Comment peux-tu penser cela? Cette question l'intéresse au plus haut point!

- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas venu?

- Mais? Les parents n'assistent jamais à la répartition!

- C'est faux! Il est venu à celle de Lily! C'est bien la preuve qu'il la préfère à nous!

- Oh mon chéri! Comment peux tu dire une absurdité pareille Dante? Il ne préfère pas votre sœur, il vous aime tous les trois.

- S'il nous aimait, il serait venu! Comme pour elle! C'est des mensonges qu'il s'intéresse à nous!

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Sèches tes larmes et écoutez-moi tous les deux. Je vais vous dire la vérité, mais vous ne devez jamais dire à votre père que vous la connaissez, d'accord?

_Les deux enfants hochent la tête intrigués. Quel peut être ce secret impossible d'en parler?_

- Votre père aurait donné son bras pour assister à votre répartition, seulement il n'en n'avait pas le droit

- Mais…pour Lily?

- Vous ignorez comment s'est passé la soirée de votre sœur. La vérité c'est que votre père avait obtenu l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'y assister, bien que n'étant plus professeur dans l'école, mais…

- Mais quoi? _- s'écrient impatients les jumeaux._

- Et bien, il a fait des histoires, il est allé se plaindre et la directrice l'a foutu dehors!

- Hein? C'est pas possible!

- Oh je vous jure! Votre père refusera toujours de l'avouer mais il n'avait pas supporté la maison choisie pour votre sœur, alors il s'est énervé. Et vous connaissez votre père, quand il s'énerve, il ne fait pas semblant. Bref, sa parole a dépassé sa pensée, enfin c'est comme ça que je préfère le raconter, et la directrice lui a interdit de remettre les pieds à l'intérieur de l'école

- Oh!

- Vous connaissez la fierté de votre père! Ce fut une humiliation dont il préfère ne pas parler. C'est la raison qui l'a empêché d'assister à votre rentrée les garçons. Pourtant il aurait voulu je vous assure

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu ce soir nous voir!

- Et je vous promets qu'il a passé toute la soirée à s'angoisser. Savoir comment cela s'était passé est devenu son obsession, il ne tenait pas en place, et j'ai cru qu'il allait tout détruire dans la maison, dieu merci qu'il sait être maître de lui-même

- C'est vrai Mère? Vous ne dites pas cela juste pour nous faire plaisir?

- C'est la vérité mon chaton. Vous pourrez demander confirmation à votre sœur, mais discrètement. Mais vous, vous rentrez et ne décrochez pas un mot de la soirée! Il a été patient mais arrivé au point d'implosion. Pourquoi vous n'avez rien raconté les garçons?

- On a cru que ne rien dire serait le mieux, parce qu'on croyait qu'il s'en moquait

- Oh ça non, il ne s'en moque pas! Alors dans quelle maison vous êtes? Êtes-vous ensembles au moins?

- Oui Mère

_Le jeune Dante s'approche de sa mère pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. À la suite de cette confession, elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux. _

- Je vais vous envoyer votre père. Promettez-moi de lui parler quand même

- Oui Mère

_Narcissa retourne dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, entrent son mari et sa fille. La jeune Lily s'éclipse précipitamment alors que Severus est happé par son épouse._

- Severus, va leur parler

- Qui? Moi? Ce n'est pas à moi de me déplacer quand même!

- Je viens de les coucher. Ne les oblige pas à se lever et vas-y

- Depuis quand les gamins se permettent de faire tourner en bourrique leurs parents?

- Que crois-tu Severus? Qu'ils voulaient juste t'ennuyer?

- Forcément! Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons à leur attitude de ce soir! Ils sont bavards comme des pies habituellement!

- Tu les intimides idiot! Tu les as regardé comme un jaguar attend sa proie

- Vraiment? C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit?

- Va leur parler, ils ont compris ce qui t'a énervé, ce problème est résolu

- Je suis pas doué pour les conversations, tu le sais

- Fais juste baiser un peu ta tension et tout ira bien. Hey, Severus?

- Quoi encore? Faut que je chante une berceuse aussi?

- Dis-leur simplement que tu les aimes

'

'

- Dante, Gabriel, il est temps que nous discutions sérieusement vous et moi. En hommes

- Père, nous… nous sommes désolés pour ce soir

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris?

- Euh… C'était un pari un peu idiot…entre nous

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas que vos parents soient les victimes de vos paris stupides?

- Si Père. Nous sommes désolés

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus! Jouer avec les nerfs des autres est une attitude que je refuse de vous voir développer à l'avenir!

- Oui Père

- Quelle en fut le départ?

- Euh…nous avons cru que…

- Que quoi? Parle donc! Pour devenir un homme, il faut oser dire les choses en face!

- Que vous ne nous aimiez pas!

- Mais?

- Vous n'êtes jamais à nous encourager! Vous regardez nos actes mais sans dire un mot, c'est trop horrible! On ne sait jamais si ça vous plait ou pas!

- Gabriel! C'est…c'est ce que vous pensez de moi?

- Lyliana a droit à vos félicitations mais jamais nous! Est-ce qu'on est si nuls que ça?

- Mais…bien sûr que non! Vous êtes loin d'être des nuls comme vous dites!

- Est-ce que vous avez honte de nous Père? Vous regrettez de nous avoir, c'est ça!

- Petits idiots! Bien sûr que je vous aime! Sinon je ne vous aurais pas fait pour commencer! Je ne serai pas ici à supporter vos bruits à longueur de journée! Et je ne parle pas des hurlements que vous poussiez en pleines nuits pendant cette satanée période infantile! Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir une nuit entière pendant trois ans complets! Et je passe sous silence les potions et médecines qu'il a fallu concocter contre toutes les rougeoles et compagnies que vous rameniez à tour de rôle! Vous m'avez fait tourner en bourrique plus de fois que les doigts des mains d'une équipe de Quidditch!

- Vous préférez qu'on n'existe pas c'est ça!

- Évidemment que non! Vous êtes mes fils et je vous aime, c'est tout! Je suis fier des gamins que vous êtes c'est tout! Vous êtes gentils et respectueux, vous ne causez que peu de bêtises et je ne vous vois jamais faire du mal à qui que ce soit d'autre! Comment voulez-vous que je ne veuille pas de vous?

- Vous…vous nous aimez? Vraiment?

- N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire?

- Pour de vrai?

- Oui! Pour de vrai de vrai! Ça vous va comme ça?

- Même si notre maison n'est pas celle que vous voulez?

- Oui. Même si vous êtes placés à Griffondor, ou Pousouffle, ou dans un placard! Vous êtes mes fils et je suis fier de vous! J'espère que cela est bien compris une bonne fois pour toute, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de le rabâcher tous les jours! Bonne nuit maintenant

- Bonne nuit Père

- Bonne nuit Père

_Au moment de refermer la porte, un des garçons lui demande:_

- Père? Vous ne voulez pas savoir? Ça ne vous intéresse pas?

- Quoi encore?

- Notre maison? Vous vous en fichez, c'est bien ce qu'on pensait!

- C'est pourquoi on ne voulait pas en parler à table

- Pour ne pas vous indisposer

- Petits morveux! C'était donc pour ça toute cette histoire? Juste pour ne pas avouer que vous avez finis chez les idiots de service de Poudlard!

- Oui, nous avons honte. Nous sommes placés à Serpentard, c'est une très mauvaise maison et nous savions que vous seriez en colère contre nous, et…

- Et ça recommence, le destin se moque de moi encore une fois …une seconde! Serpentard? Vous avez dit Serpentard?

- Oui Père

- Sacripants! Me faire une blague pareille! Vous mériteriez que je vous coupe les oreilles!

- Vous êtes fâché Père?

- Non mon ange, je suis encore plus fier de vous. Aller à Serpentard! Savez-vous que j'y ai fait ma scolarité, comme votre mère, et que j'en fus même le directeur pendant pas mal d'années! Une sacrée époque tout ça!

- Bonne nuit Père

- C'est ça! N'oubliez pas que j'attends de vous que vous fassiez honneur à notre famille: je ne veux aucune note en dessous de E! Peut-être quelques A les jours de maladie, ou les matières difficiles, mais jamais plus bas! Est-ce clair?

- Oui Père

- Fort bien. Dormez maintenant, les cours nécessitent une forme de champion

'

****************************_Chambre des parents*_********************

'

- J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui leur as suggéré de me faire le coup de la blague à la maison pourrie?

- Quelle blague mon chéri?

- Donc c'est bien toi! Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est que je suis dans ta ligne de mire! Encore une fois d'ailleurs

- Viens donc te coucher, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

- Et pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas avant? Que je puisse m'enfuir avec ma dignité intacte, tant que j'ai encore mes vêtements

- Parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir mais grogner, et que j'aime tant ce chant si tendre tout contre mes oreilles

- Qui t'a enseigné avec talent ce délicat art des sarcasmes?

- Avoue que tu m'envies?

- Mais bien sûr, c'est mon genre

_Il se glisse sous le drap auprès d'elle après s'être rapidement déshabillé._

- Severus…non, non, non…

- Quoi non? Tu te plaignais ce matin que…

- Tout à l'heure. Il faut d'abord que tu répondes oui

- Oui à quoi encore? Tu vas pas recommencer avec ta serre de fleurs carnivores?

- Je veux un autre enfant

- Je les trouve laides et malodorantes ces plantes de malheur et…Narcissa!

- Dès que tu dis oui, j'ôte ma chemise de nuit

- Mais tu es devenue folle?

- Tu vas dire oui c'est obligé

- Jamais de la vie!

- Tu vas céder. Tu cèdes toujours

- Non et non! Nous avons déjà trois enfants, c'est suffisant

- Ils sont grands maintenant

- Sans compter ton aîné qui nous a déjà donné deux petits-enfants

- Je voudrais une autre fille, une petite poupée avec des beaux cheveux longs et noirs

- Nous sommes trop vieux désormais, ce serait ridicule à nos âges

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi en forme mon chéri

- La flatterie ne te fera pas gagner cette fois Narcissa

- Allons je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ce bébé, comme tous les autres

- Je me passerai donc de sexe pour te couper l'envie de me manipuler

- Je ne veux pas te manipuler mon chéri, je veux ton accord sincère et éclairé

- Éclairé? J'ai douze ans de sommeil en retard et tu voudrais rempiler? Pas question!

- Les jumeaux commencent l'école, ils vont passer toutes leurs journées loin de nous

- Tu vas pas réclamer un autre gamin tous les dix ans quand même?

- C'est le dernier, promis!

- Non

- Je veux une fille

- Tu en as déjà une. Plus une petite-fille

- Je veux une seconde fille

- Demande à ta bru de tomber enceinte, c'est de son âge à elle, pas à toi

- Mon chéri…. J'en ai besoin

- Tu es une droguée! Je ne cèderai pas c'est inutile

- Severus…je veux un bébé

- Fais-toi soigner, moi j'abandonne

- Je le ferai avec un autre si tu t'obstine à dire non

- Je lui souhaite bon courage

- Severus c'est le dernier. Severus... on pourrait l'appeler comme ta mère

- Narcissa… tu es impossible... Dépêches-toi d'ôter cette chemise, avant que je me ravise


	11. bonus au chapitre 10

'

'*****************************************- Bonus - ************************************************** *****************

'

Le hibou Grand Duc aux plumes noires se pose devant la fenêtre. L'occupant s'approche, le flatte avec une main et lui détache la lettre pour la parcourir.

_'_

_Narcissa et Severus Rogue vous font part avec plaisir et fierté de la naissance de leur dernier fils : Morgan Rogue né ce matin avec les premiers rayons du soleil._

'

À l'arrière du faire-part, une main nerveuse a rajouté :

_Les hypocrites félicitations d'usage ne seront pas nécessaires_

Le lecteur étonné voit ensuite l'oiseau messager lui arracher la missive avec son bec et s'en aller continuer sa tournée d'un bruissement d'ailes impatient.


	12. Chapter 12

**Le texte précédent était très court mais ce n'était qu'un faire-part - Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _- hurle Severus Rogue en exhibant la lettre apportée par une chouette blanche comme de la neige._

- Oh! C'est pour moi! Père! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lire mon courrier!

- Je sais de qui ça vient! Pourquoi ce dégénéré t'écrit?

- C'est personnel! Ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Tout me regarde dans cette maison jeune fille! Et tu vas me jeter toutes les autres que ce vaurien a pu t'envoyer

- Pas question!

- Lyliania, je vais perdre patience!

- Ce sont mes affaires! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis!

- Pas celui-là!

- Et pourquoi pas lui? James Potter est un garçon que j'aime beaucoup _- ajoute-t-elle en rougissant._

- Grrrr! Pas celui-là j'ai dit! Surtout pas celui-là!

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre lui? Vous ne le connaissez même pas!

- Je connais son ascendant, ça me suffit bien assez

- C'est des préjugés de vieux stupides

- Je te prierai de ne pas me parler sur ce ton! Donnes-moi ces lettres maintenant! Et je ne veux plus que tu parles à ce garçon de malheur!

- Jamais! Je lui parlerais si je veux!

- C'est quoi ces cris ici? _- entre dans la pièce une Narcissa affolée par les cris entendus.  
_

- Tu vas obéir je te préviens!

- Que se passe-t-il? Severus?

- Oh Mère, je vous en prie - _La jeune fille se jette dans les bras de sa mère. -_ Il veut m'éloigner de James! Ne le laissez pas faire, je vous en prie!

- James? James qui?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit Narcissa? Cette écervelée s'est liée d'amitié avec ce bon à rien de fils Potter! Il est hors de question de laisser cela continuer!

- Severus…

_Lyliania se retourne sur son père, s'arrachant avec colère à la rassurante étreinte maternelle._

- C'est plus qu'un ami! C'est carrément mon petit copain si vous voulez le savoir!

- QUOI? Je… je ne veux plus que tu le revoies! Plus jamais!

- C'est trop tard de toute façon! Je suis enceinte!

- Aaaarghhhh

- Severus! _- s'écrit sa femme en le voyant se raidir, porter la main à sa poitrine. Elle se rue vers lui et le retient alors qu'il s'effondre. _- Severus…

- Père? Oh mon dieu, Père?

- Lyliania! File à l'école! Ramène l'infirmière!

- Est-ce que… oh Père…

- Dépêche-toi bon sang! Je crois qu'il fait une attaque!

_Affolée, la jeune fille part en courant, trébuche devant la porte mais se relève rapidement. Elle sort de l'appartement en urgence. Narcissa allonge son mari sur le sol délicatement._

'

'_**************** - 1 heure plus tard - **********************************_

- Arrête Lily, ce n'est pas ta faute

- Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ces méchantes choses

- Chuut ma chérie, ton père s'énerve facilement, tu le sais

- Je… je n'aurais pas dû…

- Calmes-toi, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu te reproches quoi que ce soit. Surtout dans ta situation

- Mère…je…j'ai menti

- Pardon?

- Si je n'avais pas menti, Père n'aurait pas fait cette attaque et il…

- Menti sur quoi? Lily, rien n'est drôle dans cette histoire, alors je te demande de me dire la vérité maintenant

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, c'était un mensonge… d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais…euh tu vois

- Oh ma puce! Je suis soulagée, vraiment! À 16 ans, tu es bien trop jeune pour assumer ce genre de complications. Viens par là ma chérie _- Narcissa la prend dans ses bras_ - Tu es encore une enfant, tu sais. Ne te précipite pas avec les garçons, tu as encore bien le temps

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Non, pas du tout

- Malgré ce que cela a fait à Père?

- Pourquoi avoir inventé une telle histoire?

- Pour que Père me lâche un peu! Je …j'aime beaucoup James, c'est vrai. Mais Père ne veut rien comprendre! Et j'ai eu cette idée parce qu'il me poussait à bout … c'était idiot. Pardon! Pardon!

- Je comprends ma chérie, ne pleure plus. Nous expliquerons tout à ton père quand il se réveillera, tu es d'accord?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'empêche de voir James!

- Chérie, écoutes…

- Non, j'ai droit de le voir! Il est trop gentil et…

- C'est compliqué, très compliqué. Ton père a ses raisons, crois-moi, et elles sont loin d'être subjectives

- Mère, je vous en prie… pas vous aussi…

- Chuut, rien ne sert d'en parler maintenant. Viens, allons voir si ton père est réveillé

- Snifff


	13. Chapter 13

_Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre où était allongé Severus. Il était conscient. Dénudé de sa chemise, il portait un long bandage sur son torse. Des fioles de potions sur sa commode à ses côtés composaient sa prescription médicale. _

N: - Chéri? Tu te sens mieux j'espère?

_Il répondit d'un oui semi prononcé. _

N: - Viens, Lily, approche-toi ma puce

L: - Je…je sais pas si… si je peux, si il veux bien…

N: - Bien sûr qu'il veut. Assieds-toi juste à côté de lui, qu'il ne se fatigue pas à parler fort

L: - Je suis désolée Père! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser! Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez malade, je vous jure!

S: - Hmm

N: - Severus, elle s'est laissée emporter, tu connais son caractère impulsif

L: - Je suis désolée Père, sniff

N: - Dis-lui ma puce

S: - Quoi … de plus? Tu t'es faite… payée aussi?

L: - Hein?

N: - Severus! Tais-toi cinq minutes! Laisses-la parler! Continue Lily, n'écoutes pas ces bêtises, il ne sait pas encore la vérité

L: - Je… j'ai inventé l'histoire de la grossesse. C'est complètement faux

S: - Mrfff, ça ne… change pas… le fond du… problème

N: - Bien sûr que si! Écoutes donc! Severus, la petite est encore vierge, alors si tu veux jouer les gros idiots, tu le fera tout seul!

S: - Mais… avec ce... enfin Potter…est-ce que…rien?

L: - Non, je suis pas sa petite amie, j'ai dit ça pour vous faire enrager

S: - Maudite… gamine…insolente…

L: - Je suis désolée Père

S: - Comment as-tu … osé?

L: - Je ne veux pas que vous m'interdisiez de voir mes amis, y compris James

S: - As-tu des … vues sur lui?

L: - Euh…

S: - Réponds-moi… honnêtement!

L: - Un peu

S: - Malédiction!

L: - Je vois pas en quoi! C'est un garçon très bien! Doué en classe, ça devrait vous rassurer ça! Sa famille est des plus connues et…

S: - Tais-toi donc petite inconsciente!

L: - Ma puce, ce qu'essaie de dire ton père, c'est que la célébrité de sa famille n'est pas le plus important

S: - Au contraire…

L: - Mais qu'est ce que vous lui reprochez à la fin?

S: - Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir

N: - Lily, nous devrions maintenant laisser ton père se reposer. Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre

L: - Mais?

N: - S'il te plait chérie, chacun va y réfléchir de son côté

_La jeune fille sort laissant ses parents dans la chambre. Narcissa s'assoit sur le lit._

- Tu disais vouloir me laisser reposer? J'ai entendu assez d'horreurs pour une année

- Nous avons besoin de discuter ensembles Severus

- De comment se débarrasser de ce parasite? Tu as vu comment elle a préféré me mentir pour défendre son…son…

- Écoutes-moi Severus. Si tu la braques, il sera impossible de sortir de cette mélasse

- Et comment faire? Elle ose s'attacher à ce…

- Chéri, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse

- C'est bien le problème! Faut les séparer tant qu'il est temps!

- Je crois au contraire qu'il faut les laisser faire

- Tu es folle?

- Si tu t'ériges entre eux, nous allons la perdre

- Elle l'oubliera

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre

- Comment peut-elle être attirée par ce bon à rien de Potter?

- Je pense que c'est son destin

- Je t'interdis de dire une absurdité pareille!

- Tu préfères lui dire la vérité?

- Murff, tu sais bien que non

- Tu as voulu être son père, tu te doutais bien qu'en grandissant, elle s'intéresserait à le gente masculine

- Ça recommence… encore lui

- Tu vois bien que c'est leur destinée d'être ensembles, puisque même avec une nouvelle identité…

- Mais pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle avec Lui? Je parie qu'il n'est encore qu'un gamin stupide et inculte, quand on sait de quelles familles il est issu. Toi au moins, tu as eu Granger comme bru, qui est loin d'être une cervelle de pois cassé!

- Évidemment, si tu compare avec ta propre cervelle! Quand comprendras-tu que tu es hors catégorie mon chou? Il n'existe personne capable de rivaliser avec ta culture et ton cerveau de génie

- Mais de là à choisir encore et toujours des abrutis à peine finis!

- Tant qu'il est attentionné et gentil avec elle, et qu'il réussit à la rendre heureuse! C'est ce type d'homme le gendre idéal, et pas un rat de bibliothèque incapable de sortir le nez de ses bouquins

- C'est une critique envers moi?

- Non mon chéri, juste une explication à son choix, jadis

- Je ne veux pas de lui pour elle! Cette fois, j'ai le pouvoir de m'y opposer!

- Ils sont liés, c'est comme ça

- Je refuse!

- Alors nous la perdrons. Parce qu'une adolescente amoureuse n'a besoin que d'un prétexte pour se rebeller. Et tu connais son impétuosité. C'est lui qu'elle choisira, à notre détriment

- Non! Je la ferais obéir!

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Aucun père ne peut réussir cet exploit, sauf à vouloir être haïs éternellement

- Quelle solution alors? _- Severus avait la gorge sèche. Il avait tellement peur de perdre sa Lily encore une fois, malgré tous les efforts consentis._

- Accepte sa décision, comme je l'ai fait pour Drago. Accueille ce garçon et tu garderas l'amour de ta fille

- Impossible! Je ne saurais le supporter! J'aurais même préféré le fils Lupin, c'est pour dire!

- Ne sois pas si obtus! L'amour de Lily n'est-il pas digne de tous les sacrifices? Après ce que tu as déjà fait pour cela, n'est-ce pas un moindre mal?

- Mais c'est un Potter!

- Je sais. Mais c'est surtout un jeune garçon, un enfant encore malléable

- Malléable?

- Oui, influençable si tu préfères ce terme. À nous fréquenter, nous pourrons le transformer en quelqu'un de plus… ressemblant à nos principes, tu comprends?

- Faire d'un Potter…un Rogue? …comme une petite vengeance

- C'est cela. Si détruire l'adversaire de l'extérieur est impossible…

- Le faire de l'intérieur, le transformer à son image. Narcissa, tu es fabuleuse. Viens que je t'épouse une seconde fois

- Méfies-toi, je pourrais refuser, si je considère que tu n'es pas à mon niveau

_Il lui attrape le bras, et l'allonge d'autorité sur lui._

- Dépêchons-nous de lancer des mesures comparatives dans ce cas

_Il l'embrasse fougueusement._

- Severus… tu es en convalescence

- Plus maintenant. J'ai à te prouver que mes capacités sont intactes

* * *

**je sais, ce sont de gros manipulateurs ces deux-là! ça ne pouvait pas rester tout mignon cette histoire!**


End file.
